An organic electroluminescent device (OLED) is known as a most promising display device in the field of display and lighting due to many advantages of vibration withstanding, rapid response speed, wide viewing angle, wide operating temperature range, high luminance, low energy consumption and the like.
An organic electroluminescent device is very sensitive to water steam and oxygen, and water steam and oxygen permeating into the organic electroluminescent device are main factors influencing the service life of the organic electroluminescent device. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent device is required to be sealedly packaged before use.
Currently, how to effectively prevent oxygen and/or water steam from entering the structure of the organic electroluminescent device has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.